love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Love Live! Wikia Contribution Guideline
Hi! Welcome to the Love Live! Wikia, a wikia dedicated to storing and maintaining all information about Love Live! This page is here to help people who are unsure how they can help expand this wikia. There are multiple ways people can help including but not limited to: *Creating an account *Adding to articles *Adding pictures *Adding articles to a category *Creating/editing templates *Rollbacking and vandal busting *Translating songs *Formatting articles *Tidying up articles All of these methods are common to most anime wikias, but this page will create a guide for each of these. But before editing an article please check out the wiki rules. Now let's go on to how to do all the above mentioned ways, one by one. 'Creating An Account' Some pages can only be edited by registered users, so creating an account is quite handy if you intend to stay on the wikia. Also, creating an account will hide your public IP address from being publicly shown. You can create an account by pressing the button on the top right hand corner or by clicking this link: Sign Up. Also, by creating an account, you are eligible to join, request, and visit most of the Wikia Community features as well as making yourself a candidate for being one of the wikia's Officers. By registering, you will also be able to create your own wikia. 'Guidelines To Contribute' 'General Editing Guidelines' Feel free to contribute to the wiki, just remember the following: *Don't forget to add appropriate categories to any page you might be creating. *Remember to use Template:Nihongo for Japanese terms. However, Japanese terms requiring elaboration may just be linked from an outside source (e.g. Wikipedia). *Always use appropriate Infobox templates when creating pages: **Character Infobox for the Character Pages **Episode Infobox for the Episode Pages **Single Infobox for the Song Pages *Obtain permission before using other people's works. This includes fanworks and translations. *A page can only be linked once per article, only the first mention should be linked to the respective page. For example, the first mention of Honoka Kosaka in an article should be linked while the second mention of Honoka Kosaka shouldn't be. **Links from infoboxes and/or the chronology sections are exempt from this rule. Links in infoboxes will not count as the first mention. All episode titles from the chronology section must still be linked despite having the same link mentioned before the chronology section. *Do not use epithets in character page names. *Please use English with proper grammar, excluding Japanese terms. *While adding information that will may reveal spoilers, please include our spoiler template: at the top of the page. *If you see any article that does not have enough information, please put the template: at the top of the page. *No advertisements are allowed except either wikia-related or anime-related ones. Note: '''All advertisements must be posted under your own profile page, blog page, or forum page. Articles are not allowed to contain any advertisements. '''Official Romaji Guideline *'English vs. Romaji' **If Original lyrics is: ***'English' → English word with first letter capitalized ***'More than one English word' → Only capitalize the first word unless original lyrics are stylized specifically ***'In Katakana' → Romaji (all lowercase) ****'Exception:' Words that look confusing in Romaji (e.g. ライン) :This is just a general guide. Any rule can be broken provided the Romaji looks strange enough. 'Adding To Articles' You can add to any article by clicking the "Edit" button next to the article's name. Once you do that, you will be brought to an edit page where you can add or remove information accordingly. We recommend using Classic Editor instead of Visual Editor to avoid breaking templates. Here are some examples of what you can do to add to an article: *Write summaries for episodes *Add information to character pages *Add valid information to songs and other pages ''WARNING: Do not add false or inappropriate things, or remove any valid information that already existed before. This will be considered an act of vandalism.'' 'Creating Articles' Know something about Love Live! that is not on this wikia? Well, just create a page for it! But before creating a page, make sure that you want to add something that this wikia would benefit from. To create a page, click the drop-down "contribute" button to the top-right of the page and select "add a page". After doing this, a box will appear asking you to add a title and choose a format. Make sure the title is exactly what you want it to be as this will appear as the page name and it is case sensitive! For the format, normally, you should choose blank, as this wiki has our its own formatting that we use for most types of pages. Below is a list of our official formats. A useful way to learn how to build an article is to refer to another article in the same category, copy its formatting and then edit the relevant parts. Be careful not to break the formatting of the reference article though! 'Adding/Uploading Pictures' 'Adding a picture' To add a picture to an article, press the "Add a Picture" button on the bar at the top or the "Add Features" and "Media Box" while in edit mode. You can also press the "Add Photo" button at the bottom of a gallery. 'Notes on Uploading/Adding Pictures' *When uploading a picture, please make sure it is appropriately named according to what it is a picture of. Do not enter a randomized name. **The image file name should be as descriptive as possible. Do not write a random name such as dgtjae0rtrka.jpg or hnf23o-efdgk.png. **Once uploaded, you cannot rename the file, so it must be renamed BEFORE uploading it. *Please only upload pictures that will be used in articles where appropriate, or on your own pages. Inappropriately named or unused images can and will be either renamed or deleted without warning. *An episode's Image Gallery is limited to Admins and approved users for edits. If an editor wants to request their uploaded pictures to be put inside the Gallery, please contact the an Administrator by giving the file links. *'STRICTLY NO FANART IN ARTICLES'. Any fanart that violates this rule will be deleted from the wikia. 'Adding Articles to a Category' Categories are important to the wikia by making it easy to navigate around. To add an article to a category, simply head to the Categories bar at the bottom of a page, and add in the category it belongs to. You can find a list of categories here: Note: '''When adding a category make sure you type it exactly the same as the category name. Remember, it is case sensitive! '''Editing/Creating Templates This is for people who know how to code templates. A list of templates can be found on this page. To create a template, just make a page named Template: . If you make a template for public use, please document it and ask for approval before posting. Before editing any existing templates, please ask an admin. : For more detailed information and regulation about Template, please refer to this rule page about templates. 'Rollbacks and Vandal Busting' If you see any acts of vandalism, go to the edit details section on the edit and press the undo button next to the user's name. This will bring you to the undo edit page. Check that no useful information is being undone. Then, publish the edit. Next, go to the Vandal Report Forum and follow the steps there to report the user. This will alert admins of any vandals that need to be dealt with. 'Song Lyrics' If any of you have the knowledge or ability to transcribe the lyrics of any Love Live! songs, either from the anime or from the singles, please contribute them to us. Also, if you know Japanese and are willing to help translate song lyrics, please proceed to the song pages where you can either contribute entire translations or clean up existing ones. 'Formatting Articles' You can format articles with templates, headings and subheadings. You can add headings and subheadings while in edit mode like this: Level 2 Headings Level 3 Headings Level 4 Headings Level 5 Headings =Level 6 Headings = ''Note: Level 1 Heading is used in pages as the page title, so it is not included here.'' As for adding a template, please contact the Admins for some consulting first, especially since your template will affect this wikia globally. This also applies to the reformatting of a page. 'List of Official Formats' Official formats are formats that should be followed on certain page types. *Character pages - example of this formatting can be found here: Honoka Kosaka *Songs - example of this formatting can be found here: Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru *For List of Episode, we have Episodes List page, but please do not change any of the formatting here, just add any new and necessary information. The reformatting rights for these pages belong to the Admins. 'Tidying Up Articles' You can do this by making sure every sentence makes sense, has proper grammar, and is where it is supposed to be. Make sure everything is linked and everything is spelled right. We prefer to use the past tense for the episode summaries while we prefer to use the present tense for describing things and/or characters. 'Question and Admin Corner' In the guidelines above, there are some points where you are asked to consult with the Admins before doing the edits. For that purpose, please refer to this list which details the active officers for this wikia here as well as their major roles in the wikia. Each position is also explained in detail below. Sometimes, our wikia will open an enrollment for officers when we need an extra hand to handle this wikia. For that purpose, we have already prepared a board for enrollment which can be accessed by clicking this link. 'Wikia Staffs and VSTF Members' People who are listed here are considered as "elite beings" all over the wikis and they have highest rights in all existing wikias even higher than Local Bureaucrats. These people are not directly involved with the wikia and will only be contacted when there are problems involving the Administrators and Bureaucrats along with some of the high-class technical issues. We currently do not have specific Staff or VSTF Members that are assigned specifically for this wikia nor contributing to this wikia. 'Bureaucrats' Bureaucrats are like the Chiefs in companies. They hold the rights to decide anything in the final decision. Each of their decisions are final and will be executed immediately. However, their decisions can still be criticized, especially when it has a negative affect to the community, by accessing the this forum. Bureaucrats also have the power to appoint any eligible users as fellow Bureaucrats or Administrator. They also have Administrator rights. 'Administrators' Administrators are the Managers of a Wikia. They handle most of the common technical things such as Page Formatting, Designing the Wikia, User Rights Management, Rules, User Request Handling, Templates Formatting, etc. While the Administrator's rights are slightly lower than Bureaucrats, most of the time they will be the ones who make the decisions for the wikia. However, when the decision they make will affect the entire community, they are required to consult with Bureaucrats beforehand. 'Wikia Designer (Special Role)' Wikia Designer is a special position offered to certain qualified users to manage and modify the wikia appearances. They will have full admin rights to the Wikia Designing, but they have to consult with any active full-fledged Administrator before managing any users. There are two sub-position of Wikia Designer: Theme Modifier'' and ''Badge Modifier. 'Moderators' Content, Discussions and Chat Moderators are the Administrators' extended hand, and their jobs are to help manage different portions of the Wikia. While they do not have the rights of an Administrator, their opinion rest higher than other editors. Discussions and Chat Moderators have the right to ban someone from the Chat Feature if they are violating the rules. *'Content Moderators' hold power over the content within the Wikia, such as the abilities to delete/restore pages, protect/unprotect, move pages without redirects, move files and reupload files. These are all powers that help them to keep the Wikia organized. *'Discussions Moderators' hold power over all places in the Wikia where discussions take place, including Blog Posts, Comments, Talk Pages, Message Walls, Forum as well as Chat. They will be able to edit, delete or move comments. *'Chat Moderators' are only able to moderate Chat, but will have all the power they need within the Chat. 'Authorized Rollbackers' While they are the last in the bottom of the "Pyramid of Power" in the Wikia, they still have the rights, at least to revert any edits that violate the rules. However, their status is not higher than any other contributors, and thus, they are simply "Editors with extra rights". 'Project Supervisor' Project Supervisors are usually appointed from any active Moderators or Administrators, but there is a possibility that a senior member is appointed for this position. Their privileges, excluding other privileges received from holding another position in this wikia, is to moderate the specific project they are supervising. They have the power to revoke any action taken or impose an action to be done by the Project Head or Member on every project they supervise, including announcement of projects and invitation of members into exclusive "Upon Invitation Only" projects. 'Project Heads' Project Heads are a position that is exclusive to this wikia. They stand equally to an Authorized Rollbacker, ''but without any special rights except to determine page formatting for each page that is in their project. When a page is included in more than one project, Project Heads need to consult with the admin assigned to their project as Supervisor. A Project Head's responsibilities include making a project fulfill the requirements that have been predetermined by an admin. Project Heads also have special privileges towards their project in which they have power to demote, promote, invite, and kick any Project Member, including themselves, from the membership list with appropriate reasoning. However, Project Supervisors have power surpassing this privilege which is that they are able to revoke any action performed by the Project Heads. 'Project Members''' Project Members lie at the bottom of the pyramid. Project Members are simply editors that are enlisted to a specific project. Any member can join all open projects they able to handle, but on a "limited" or "priority" project, an editor must either receive an invitation from the Project Head, a Project Supervisor, a Local Officer, or being recommended by a fellow Project Member. There is no limitation on how many projects an editor may take as long as they can keep the work equally towards all projects they handle. When the time comes to a have a discussion about specific topic under a project, the Project Member's opinion and suggestion lies higher than editors outside the project as they are directly involved with the problem being discussed. In other topics, their rights are similar to all other editors. on this page Category:Editor Guidelines Category:Browse